Eternity's Rose
by Smart in a Stupid Way
Summary: The rewrite! A romantic comedy between young friends with mishaps and misunderstandings at every turn. There are OC's, but I think you'll find them not MarySue like at all. LilyJames, RemusOC, SiriusOC, some SnapeLucius, and slight hints at RemusSirius


A/N: I've decided to completely re-do this entire fic. The original was corny and juvenile. I'm older, my writing is older, let's just try again, shall we?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's work. If I did, I'd be richer than the Queen of England!

The notes echoed off of the walls of the empty auditorium. His hands glided over the keys of the piano gently, softly. This music would never be played for another creature to hear.

'Eternity's Rose…' she thought to herself. That was the name of the song. She had never heard it played so beautifully. Whoever was playing it had passion in his heart; a passion unmet even by love. She twirled in the hall slowly; remembering a few steps of the long-forgotten muggle dance called ballet. Then quietly, she followed her ears to the sound of this ardor.

The door creaked. He stopped playing, leaving his fingers still touching the ivory keys. His gaze did not shift to the door, but still stayed glued at his hands. No one was supposed to hear this song, this song of the damned. He slowly turned his head to glance at this person who had fallen in to something way more than it could probably handle.

A boy? A boy could play such a lovely sound? Well she had to admit that he was not exactly what you would call 'normal' in the slightest. Remus Lupin was his name, and he was one of the Marauders. He was literally what you would call gorgeous. Remus was blonde, with hair that fell to a little farther than his chin. His eyes were an intense shade of gold, lovely, but far more than just beauty could come out of these eyes. Remus was blessed with high cheekbones to compliment that already perfect face. He was muscular, but not so much as to take away his delicacy and his lips were full. In short he was every girl's dream. Just not hers…of course…

A girl? That's it? He was worried about a _girl_ hearing him play? Maybe she'd just think it was an enchanted piano or something. But this girl, odd though she was, seemed to glow with an aura to match that of his own; that of 'Eternity's Rose'. Her hair was auburn and floated on the tops of her shoulders. One of her eyes was an emerald green, while the other, strangely enough, was an amethyst purple. Fey eyes. Her lips were pink as the spring rose, and her body… well Remus wasn't like his best friend Sirius; he didn't look too closely.

She hesitated, then slowly walked in. Smiling gently she asked, "Was that you playing such lovely music? I've heard that song before, 'Eternity's Rose', right? You play the song so well; I've never heard it played with such…passion…"

"I'm sorry, you must be mistaken. I was just listening to this enchanted piano; I'm not very good at this myself. Besides, anyone who knows 'Eternity's Rose' by heart must be damned, am I correct? And I am _certainly _not damned myself," Remus lied as he walked down from the stage, "Remus Lupin, that is my name. And yours?" He held his hand out to shake hers.

"Mia, Mia Thompson," she stated plainly as she shook his hand. "Of course I know who you are. Who in this school doesn't? Sirius Black, James Potter, yourself, and…that other small boy…what's his name? Peter Something-or-another?"

"Ah yes, Wormtail, I mean Peter Petigrew. You're Lily's friend, am I correct?" Remus asked, his eyes full of curiosity, "I've got herbology next, you too if I'm not mistaken. Want to walk together? It's not too far."

Mia shrugged, it couldn't hurt. Plus, Lily would have a fit. Lily always said she disliked Potter and his friends, but all of her friends knew she just had a huge crush on Potter. Besides, she was on her way anyway.

"Sure. And yes, I am one of Lily's friends. Oi, I didn't study for our quiz on the properties of Wolf's bane. I'm screwed. I'm afraid that I'm not too good with plants, herbology is my worst subject. You, on the other hand, happen to be the best student if I'm not mistaken. Do you study ALL WEEKEND or what?" Mia asked desperately.

Remus laughed. "No, I don't study ALL weekend, just every afternoon!" He ruffled the back of his hair, then stopped quickly, realizing he was doing the exact thing Prongs did around girls. "Wolf's bane is one of the plants I am most familiar with… for various reasons. But, if I am not mistaken, you are at the top of the class at charms. And we are tied for potions, so I do believe that _you_ study all weekend too."

"Nope, not me. I study for big tests but other than that I don't study at all!" Mia sighed, "But I do hope that they open the library up again. It's stupid that they closed it just because one of the portraits had to be restored, don't you think?"

"Absolutely, they could've just- OOMPH!"

"MOONEY! THERE YOU ARE!" a raven haired boy cried as he attacked his friend with a giant hug.

"Gah, Padfoot, must you be so loud? You're screaming in my ear," Remus sighed as he patted his friend on the head.

"Oops, sorry. Prongs is obsessing over Evans again, he won't pay attention to me!" he pouted like a child.

"So you thought you'd come and nock me over? Oi, Padfoot, don't give me that look," Remus said and looked away.

Mia raised an eyebrow as she took a step back. This was no ordinary boy; his blue eyes gave him away. Sirius Black was the campus playboy, which she thought was incredibly stupid thing to be. But, no matter, they were in front of the green house anyway, so she just went inside, not giving the matter a second thought.

"Thanks a lot Padfoot, you made me loose her," Remus sighed as he saw Mia go.

"Ooh, Mooney's got a girlfriend! I always hoped you'd end up with me, but I guess this is ok too!" Sirius joked as he kissed Remus on the cheek.

"Ugh! Padfoot gross! Never do that again!" Remus cried as he whiped his face off.

"Cheating on me again, Padfoot? I'm hurt."

"PRONGS!" Sirius screeched as he attacked his new victim.

"Would you boys care to come inside to class?" a stout woman asked the three while the class snickered.

"Why I would be delighted to, Professor Petunica!" Sirius smirked as he strutted in, completely unfazed.

'Prongs' just strolled right in and winked at a girl with fire red hair, who promptly glared at him and looked away.

Poor Remus blushed like a strawberry and apologized to the professor excessively. He took his seat next to the girl with the red hair and looked at his feet.

"Alright," Professor Petunica sighed once she had the whole class' attention, "As you all know, today we will be having a test on the properties of wolf's bane. I thought today that we could try something different. Instead of just having a regular quill and parchment test, I thought we could pair up and write a joint research paper. Doesn't that sound like ever so much fun?"

The whole class groaned.

"Well, I was going to let you pick your own partners, but I think that groan wants me to pick them for you. Alright, everyone write you name down on a slip of paper, we're going to do this the muggle way."

"Watch me get stuck with that git Potter; I always have to be paired with him! What do the heavens have against me?" The girl with the red hair whined to Mia desperately.

"Oh come on, Lily. He's not _so_ bad, you just say that because you are just _so_ in love with him," a girl with black hair and purple streaks said to the redhead with a smirk.

Mia laughed, "Uh-oh Sara! I think you made her angry again!"

The three laughed together as Professor Petunica picked up their slips of paper.

"Ok, now I'm going to put them all in a hat and we'll see who gets whom," the professor said as she swirled the papers around in the hat. "Alright let's see here, Ms. Evans will be with…"

Lily crossed her fingers, closed her eyes, and whispered furiously, "Please-not-Potter-please-oh-please-oh-please."

"… Mr. James Potter."

"Damn it!" Lily screeched while James (also know as Prongs) smiled and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Ms. Thompson will be with Mr. Black and Ms. Edwards will be with Mr. Lupin…"

"Alright! I'm with the smart guy!" Sara cheered, "Sorry you got paired with the playboy, Mia."

Mia sighed, "It's alright. It's like working alone, but with a random person sitting right next to you."

"Now, since the library will be closed until tomorrow, we will be doing some hands-on plant work today," Professor Petunica said as she gestured towards a bunch of plants on her desk, "Now go sit next to your partners."

...Later That Evening in the Common Room...

Remus closed the book he was reading and looked into the fire. Its crimson embers glowed faintly as they started to die. _'I'll just leave it,'_ he thought to himself as he set his book on the side table.

He saw a figure move down the stairs toward him. It was Mia, in her cherry red satin robe. She looked from Remus, to the fire, then back to Remus, and walked over and put another log on the fire.

"It's really late, you know. Maybe you should get some rest," It was more of a question than a statement. Mia didn't really know what to say. Normally no one was up at 1 a.m., so she had some time to herself. Of course, this wasn't a good sleeping pattern, going to bed at 11, waking up at 1, going back to sleep at 2, and then getting up for class at 5:30 the next morning. Not that she minded one bit; it just made her appreciate her weekend that much more.

"I could say the same thing to you," Remus retorted lightly. Of course, he already knew about her odd sleeping patterns, because half the time he was just going to bed when she woke up. Nevertheless, he wasn't going to bed anytime soon so he gestured for her to sit down in the chair next to him.

Mia sat and crossed her legs; suddenly realizing she was only in her bathrobe with a sheer under dress. "Um…what do you think of our herbology project? I should warn you, Sara is more of the artistic type than the academic."

"I suppose the same could be said for Sirius, but 'artistic' wouldn't be the word I'd use. You know, those two would be perfect for each other," Remus responded with a smirk.

"Exactly!" Mia cheered, suddenly much more excited in the conversation, "I've always told her that, but she only sees him as a pretty boy nuisance."

Remus laughed, "I can see where she's coming from there. What say you we help them along a little? Get them a little more _acquainted_? It could be fun."

"Why not? You're right, this will be _very_ interesting."

The next morning, Mia awoke to a flurry of movement. Sara was pulling on her knee-high socks as Lily fixed her tie.

"Good morning 'Sleeping Beauty'; nice of you to join us," Lily said as she brushed her strands of fire into a ponytail. "How late did you get in last night? You're usually the first one up."

"She must have been with her Prince Charming," their other roommate, a blonde named Tess, laughed as she entered from the bathroom. "I saw her coming back up just as a Mr. Lupin was going to bed! Hm, I wonder what that could be about…" She pretended to think about this, then dodged a pillow Mia had thrown.

"Don't make such a big deal, you little gossip! We were just going to bed at the same time." Mia sighed as she grabbed her uniform and a towel and walked into their ad joint bathroom. She could here Sara whistle as she closed the doors. She turned the water on and got in the shower, barely making out something Lily had said about the Marauders.

Remus followed his fellow Marauders into the library as they got ready for herbology. Taking the empty chair next to Sara, he noticed the drawing in her lap and leaned over her shoulder to take a look.

"Do you mind," her monotonous voice sounded as she stopped what she was doing, "You're getting blonde hair in my charcoal."

"Sorry!" Remus jumped. He was entranced by her sketch. It was a picture of a giant wolf with a full moon in the background and the outline of a man made out of stars and clouds. Since it was not finished, it could not move like the other paintings, but once it was complete, the creature would be singing to its glorious lunar master. It was beautiful, but what made it so appealing to Remus was that that was no ordinary wolf; it was a beast he knew all too well. It was a werewolf.

Sara brushed some black out of Remus' sandy hair and resumed her task. "I figure that you're smart enough that it shouldn't take you very long to do it by yourself and that I'll probably just get in your way. I'll get this done by the time its due and we can use it as a cover sheet. That'll be my contribution."

Remus nodded and studied her for a minute. Sara was unlike most of the Gryffindor girls in that she looked more like she belonged in Slytherin than in her own house. Her pitch black hair was long and straight to right below her shoulder blades. The purple framed her face and continued on in pieces throughout the rest of her head. Her eyes were a dark brown and hinted at an Asian connection in her lineage. She was as pale as Remus, but hers looked healthier while Remus' made him look as if he was going to die any minute. The full moon was only a week away after all.

Remus shook his head and grabbed a book from the stack on the table. He knew he wouldn't need to do research on this topic, but figured that he ought to at least _look _like he was doing something productive.

Mia waited over at her table for Sirius to make his rounds to all of the desks with girls at them. She rolled her eyes when he finally came and sat down across from her.

"Sorry I kept you waiting love," Sirius said with a wink. "I had to make sure everyone knew what they were doing for their project." He gave her his most charming smile, but his face fell when he saw that it wasn't working.

"Well now that everyone else is taken care of, we can start on ours," Mia huffed. It wasn't that she didn't think Sirius was cute; no one could deny that Sirius Black was the most gorgeous guy in Hogwarts. What with his shaggy black hair, those piercing blue eyes, his high cheek bones, and well sculpted jaw, it was no wonder girls were at each others throats to have a piece of him. It was just that, while Sirius wasn't stupid (He really wasn't; in fact, he was quite smart.), it was just that he could get everyone to do everything for him, so why did he need to do anything? His stunning face had made him quite lazy. Mia wasn't about to let him walk all over her, though. He was going to work on this project whether it killed both of them or not.

"We're going to need to discuss werewolves in our paper, so I was thinking you could look that up for me. It seemed like something you'd be more interested it," she said as she handed him a piece of parchment. "Those are some questions that I think should be addressed in our paper. Could you fill them out for me?"

"Of course," Sirius said and began, not even cracking open a book.

Mia sighed and jotted down a couple notes when Sirius handed her back the paper, completely filled out. "You're done already?"

"I need to check with Remus about that last one, but other than that, yes I am," he answered with a small smile. "If you want, I can go ask him now. He doesn't look very busy at the moment."

"Um… ok, sure," Mia stuttered. That was a little too quick. Maybe he was just very interested on the subject… that had to be it. He couldn't possibly be a… no; he was just interested.

"Potter, you know that I really don't want to have to do this but I have no choice. Let's try to make this project as quick and painless as possible, ok?" an exasperated Lily sighed as she selected a book from the shelf.

"Fine by me, Evans," James replied twirling a strand of her crimson hair around his finger. He smirked as she shivered slightly and stepped back as she whirled around to smack him. He caught her arm and turned her to face the class. "Watch Thompson and Remus. They seem a little _friendly, _don't they?"

Lily's eyes wandered over to where her friend was. Remus was leaning over her chair and talking to her. She laughed and hit his arm lightly. He wrote something on her paper and she nodded. Mia whispered something in his ear, making him smile and pat her arm. He waved goodbye and returned to his table.

"What do you think?" James asked, making Lily jump as she was pulled from her thoughts.

"They do. They seem _very _friendly."

"Nothing against Thompson, she's a nice girl, but I just don't think she's right for Remus."

"Lupin is the most normal out of all of your friends, but I don't think he'd be good for her. You guys get into way too much trouble… besides; she's just starting to get some stability back in her life. No offense, but I really don't want any of my friends getting mixed up with the Marauders."

James chuckled, "None taken. Remus will just get hurt if he gets involved with anybody. He's too different for most people to handle…"

Lily shook that comment aside. "I really would like to have the least amount of contact with you as possible, but I think we might be able to help each other here," Lily said as she leaned against the bookshelf. "Maybe we could try to separate them? I know Mia would be furious if she found out, but it'll be good for them both in the long run. What do you say?"

James stuck out his hand, "Sounds like a deal to me, partner."

The two shook hands then joined the rest of their classmates at the tables.

The Marauders were in their dorm after dinner, plotting a new attack on Filch's cat. Peter sat next to the pile of things they would need, his eyes following Sirius as he paced the floor.

"Do you think we'll need anything else, Prongs?" Sirius asked as he stopped walking.

"No, I think we're good. This is going to scare the crap out of Mrs. Norris!" The brunette laughed as he leaned back on his bed.

Sirius plopped down on the foot of Remus' bed. "Hey Mooney, you seemed pretty friendly with 'Little Miss Fey Eyes' today. Does our blonde bombshell have a little crush?" Sirius teased with a laugh, taking note of the frown on James face out of his peripheral vision.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Padfoot, I can't even talk to someone of the opposite sex without you thinking that I have a crush."

Peter giggled, "He said sex…"

The three other boys turned their heads slowly and gave him a look.

Sirius coughed "loser" into his hand, "Anyways, you really did seem like you were truly happy. You don't smile that often, but today you just couldn't quit."

"But you know she wouldn't accept you," James cut in. "If she found out about your secret, she'd freak out and leave you, perhaps even spilling your secret to the entire school. I don't think that girl is worth the risk."

"So he's just supposed to live his life without getting close to anybody? Prongs, you are such a killjoy," Sirius said, brows furrowed.

Remus didn't bother to say a word to his friends. He returned to his book and was lost to it for the rest of the evening.

Sara awoke at around one that morning. It wasn't anything unusual; Mia usually woke up around that time and Sara would just roll over and go back to sleep. This morning, however, Mia wasn't awake. Sound asleep, she mumbled a few incoherent words into her pillow. Sara attempted to go back to sleep, but gave up about twenty minutes later when she became restless. Grabbing her canvas for her herbology project, she headed down stairs to the common room.

Sirius woke up to the sound of Peter snoring at full volume. He rolled over to look at his muggle clock; it was one in the morning. Remus was usually coming back up to bed at this time. Sirius heard a rustling over in his blonde friend's bed and was quite surprised to find him already in it, sound asleep. The raven haired boy grabbed his copy of the Daily Prophet and wandered down into the common room.

The two ebony haired Gryffindors ended up in the common room at the same time; surprised that someone else was still up.

"Well good morning, Miss Edwards," Sirius smiled, his charm intensified by his sleepiness.

"I think that's an oxymoron," Sara smirked. "Why are you still awake? Don't you need a lot of beauty rest for that face of yours? Or is that just good makeup?"

"I think I'll take that as a compliment…"

"You do that."

Sirius collapsed into a crimson armchair and opened up his paper. He went through the pages silently as his companion sketched. They made a pretty pair, the two raven haired Gryffindors. Sirius looked over his paper to watch her secretly. Her hair spilled over her shoulders as she moved her charcoal over the paper, her slanted cat eyes focused on her task. She looked up slowly and barely caught his eye before he moved his paper back up covering his face.

"So…um… do you want to hear your horoscope?" he blurted out.

"Alright. I'm a Scorpio."

"Okay let's see… 'You will be put in a position of power soon, but you must be careful of those around you. Someone is going to break soon.' Interesting."

Sara smirked, "Very interesting indeed. Lily's is a Cancer. What's hers?"

"Let's see… 'Life is going to be full of intrigue and secrets for the next couple of months. Take care of how your friends react to the things around them.' That sounds kind of like yours. James is a Sagittarius. His says 'Watch your actions. They might be in good intentions, but things could go awry.'"

"Speaking of James and Lily, they seemed to be getting along better than normal today. I wonder why… I hope they'll quit acting like a bunch of spoiled babies."

Sirius laughed, "That's a good way to put it! I don't know. I think that they are secretly harboring some kind of feelings for each other. Here we go, I bet you thirty galleons that they will be dating by Christmas time."

"I'll take that and bet you sixty galleons that they won't start dating until the end of the year."

"Alright then, we have a deal." The two shook hands before returning to what they were previously doing, this time with a small smile on their faces.

A/N: Alright. Chapter one is finished. whew. I'm happy with the rewrite. Its a lot better than the old one with an actual PLOT!!! I know; plot?! haha. PLEASE REVIEW!!!


End file.
